Generally, a motor is a device for generating a rotational force. The construction and operation of the motor is fully described, for example, in Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1999-0013313. Therefore, the description thereof will be omitted.
Further, a generator for generating electricity by magnetic force of a magnet is well known, for example, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0011723 in which the construction and operation of the generator is described in detail. Therefore, the description thereof will be also omitted.
Meanwhile, a conventional generator is essentially provided with a rotor and a stator. The rotor is rotated at an inside or outside of the stator, thereby generating electricity.
Furthermore, the rotor is provided with a plurality of permanent magnets arranged on a circumference thereof at regular intervals, and the stator is provided with a plurality of electromagnets on a circumference thereof at regular intervals.
If external power is applied to the generator as described above, the permanent magnets of the rotor and the electromagnets of the stator are interacted with each other so as to generate the electricity.
However, in the conventional generator, the permanent magnets of the rotor are radially arranged along the circumference, and the radial arrangement is generally in the form of a line. The electromagnets of the stator are also radially arranged along the circumference corresponding to the arrangement of the permanent magnets of the rotor, and the radial shape of the stator is in the form of a line.
In addition, the radial shapes of the stator and the rotor are positioned on a straight line with a shaft of the rotor as a starting point.
Accordingly, when the electromagnets of the stator is interacted with the permanent magnets of the rotor, since the electromagnets of the stator and the permanent magnets of the rotor are positioned on the straight line, an energy consumption rate is increased, and thus an energy efficiency is lowered.
In other words, since the radial shapes of the stator and the rotor are in the form of a straight line, electromagnetic force generated from the electromagnets of the stator and magnetic force generated from the magnets of the rotor are repulsed against each other.
The repulsive force is acted as pressure on the stator and a rotational shaft to which the rotor is coupled, and a large amount of the repulsive force is thus consumed. Therefore, only a part of the external energy is used to substantially rotate the rotor.
Therefore, in the conventional generator, there is a problem that the energy consumption rate is increased and a generating efficiency is lowered.